Providers of digital services may sponsor their customer's data. For instance, a digital service provider may sponsor entertainment video content, and an employer may sponsor the data usage for specific content (e.g., educational videos provided by a healthcare insurer) on behalf of customers who use a specific digital service provider. In this case, the customers can browse, stream, and enjoy applications from data sponsors without impacting their monthly data allowance.